With the emergence of wireless communications, a plurality of wireless protocols such as Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), etc. have emerged. Utilization of one or more of the wireless protocols have provided users with the ability to communicate with other users, computers, etc. without the constraints of a wired connection. To further facilitate mobility, many communications devices also utilize wireless power sources, such as batteries. As many of these wireless communications devices utilize battery power, conserving power to extend battery life has emerged as a priority.
As such, many communications devices are configured to enter a power save mode, during which time the communications device may shut down one or more components, thereby conserving power. While utilization of this power save mode may provide power conservation, problems may arise in determining when the communication device should resume normal operation and/or when the communication device should enter the power save mode.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.